


Mercedes Rule and A Rented Lear

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He forced his eyes upward, noticing perfectly styled hair and then down towards his feet. He was built, that was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try-outs

**Author's Note:**

> The ages in this fic are all screwed up for the purpose of the story. Kaner's a rookie and other younger guys (Brandon Saad, Andrew Shaw) are older than him. Johnny is also older than him. It's an alternate universe so...   
> Title from: A change By Sheryl Crow

Patrick looked up at the school. It was certainly bigger than his junior high school. He pushed his blonde curls out his face and dragged his hockey bag through the front door. He checked his map and turned left. He was so busy staring at his map that he nearly walked right into the check in table. He picked his head up at the last moment and found he was staring into a pair of hazel eyes. He forced his eyes upward, noticing perfectly styled hair and then down towards his feet. He was built, that was for sure.

“Can I help you?” Hazel Eyes asked.

“Hmm?” Patrick quickly looked up and got lost in those eyes again.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh, I’m here for tryouts.”

Hazel eyes raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

Patrick nodded.

“Well let me sign you in then. Name?”

“Kane, uh, Patrick.”

“You’re the new kid eh?” Hazel Eyes asked him.

Patrick nodded, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

“Well then, Mr. Kane. Welcome to Hull High School, home of the ‘Hawks.” He handed Patrick a red jersey with a tomahawk in the center. “You’re in dressing room 1.”

Patrick smiled at him, a bit relieved to finally be somewhere he could be himself. The rink.

“I’m Patrick too.” Hazel Eyes told him. “But they guys call me Sharpy”

“Nice to meet you.” Patrick smiled.

Sharpy just smiled and pointed towards the door.

 

Patrick knew he was small, even for a Freshman. He also knew he was good at hockey. The jersey Sharpy had given him was a little too big but he liked it that way. When he got onto the ice, most of the other guys were already there. They were standing around chatting. Most of them were sophomores and juniors, he could just tell. Then he noticed the seniors. Sharpy was standing in a group of guys, ‘Hawks tracksuit on instead of his gear. His helmet did nothing to hide his perfect hair and Patrick decided he looked better this way than he had by the check in table. He pushed his feet into motion, dropping his water bottle by the bench. He took a few leaps around the ice. The murmers that came from the group of seniors as he skated by did not go unnoticed by him. He was about to pass them off as compliments when he heard the laughter and one of the guys making hand gestures to show how small Patrick was. Sharpy didn’t laugh but his eyes did sweep over Patrick. Patrick shrugged it off and kept skating.

 

Sharpy blew his whistle, calling the boys in. Patrick hustled in, dropping to one knee near the front of the group. Sharpy took his helmet off and Patrick noticed that his hair was still perfect.

“Welcome to try-outs, boys!” He called out. “I’m Sharpy. I’m a Senior here at Hull. That’s Duncan.” He pointed with his stick towards someone at the back of the group, also wearing a ‘Hawks tracksuit. “We’re your on ice evaluators. We’re also the assistant captains.”

The boys tapped their sticks on the ice, Patrick joining in.

“In the stands behind us, you’ll see 3 other guys.” Sharpy continued and the boys craned their necks to see. “The young, serious looking one is Johnny. He’s our captain. The guy with the mustache is Q. He’s the coach. And the one sitting next to him is Principal Bowman. But you all knew that already.”

Patrick made a note to remember that.

“Oh, and one last thing.” Sharpy looked right at Patrick. “We have a new student here at Hull.” He pointed at Patrick with his stick, as he’d done with Duncan. “Introduce yourself.”

“I’m Patrick Kane.” Patrick spoke up.

“And where are you from Patrick?” Sharpy asked him, eyes twinkling.

“Buffalo.” Patrick answered.

“Good. All of you be nice to Kaner over here ok? Whether or not you make the team, you’ll still have to know him. Good luck!”

 

Sharpy set up a pretty simple warm up drill. They had goalies here but Patrick knew that they had their own tryouts later that night. As simple as the drill was, Patrick was still nervous. He watched the captain, Johnny, lean over and say something to Q as he lined up for the drill. He skated along the line of the cones and turned at the top, weaving through the cones, hands moving at rapid pace.  As he came out of the last cone, he cut across the top of the crease and backhanded the puck up. It tipped off the goalies glove and over the net. He sighed and moved to the back of the line. He took the next turn, his shot ending up into the net this time and he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. Sharpy nodded at him.

 

They gathered together by the bench to grab a quick water. A goalie skated up to him.

“You’ve got a great shot.” He said to Patrick, smiling and pulling up his mask.

“Thanks.” Patrick grinned.

“I’m Corey.” He held out his blocker hand and Patrick tapped it. “I played with the ‘Hawks last season.”

“No wonder. I thought you looked good in there.”

“Thanks.” Corey said, brown eyes smiling. “You’re a freshman?”

“Yeah.” Patrick replied, setting his own water bottle down on the bench.

“You’ve got a good shot you know. The last freshman to make this team is sitting up there.” Corey pointed to the stands, where Johnny was sitting. “That was two years ago.”

Patrick nodded. Johnny was a poster boy for Hull. When Patrick had been surfing the website, he’d noticed that Johnny’s face popped up just about everywhere.

“Best Captain I’ve ever worked with.” Corey was saying. “He could loosen up a bit though”

Patrick nodded. Johnny was watching him now. Corey pulled his mask back on and went to find Sharpy. So did Patrick.

 

Sharpy started to run time trials. Patrick knew that he’d done well on the skating one. It took him 5 seconds to make it down the ice. He’d always been fast. Sharpy pulled him aside to show him the time and said, “1 second slower than my time, eh, Kaner?”

Patrick just looked at him.

 

He had to admit, his accuracy shooting from the blue line wasn’t something to be jealous of. He missed most of the targets and used up all the pucks before he managed to hit the last one. He slammed his stick on the ice and saw Johnny scribbling on his clip board.

When it came to shooting in the slot, he hit the target’s 4 for 4.

 

They had a playful shootout at the end of the ice time. Patrick may have shown off a little bit, pulling a spin-o-rama move and beating Corey high blocker. Corey shook his glove at Patrick but Patrick just grinned and gave his trademarked celebration. Sharpy high fived him as he skated past.

 

Patrick chucked his skates into his bag. He folded his red jersey and stuck it on top of his stuff in his bag. The other guys were chatting. He’d been put in a room with the sophomores. They’d chatted amongst themselves. Corey, Patrick figured, must be a junior. He undressed quickly and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, heading into the lobby. Sharpy was standing near the doors, chatting with Duncan and another senior. He knew that the other guy had been on the ice with him, he’d taken a couple of breakaways against him.

Sharpy waved Patrick over.

“Patrick, this is Seabs.” Sharpy said, gesturing to the guy standing beside Duncan.

“Brent actually. Brent Seabrook.” Seabs said, shaking Patrick’s hand.

“Seabs and Duncs have been friends for a long time.” Sharpy winked at them. “Their our two best D-men.”

“Nice to meet you.” Patrick replied politely.

“I was wondering how you’d be Patrick. I’ve seen most of the other guys play but not you.” Duncan made conversation as Patrick dropped his bag to the ground.

“I think Q went to one of your games.” Seabs told him, “We try to watch each player before the two days of try-outs, just to get a feel, you know?”

Patrick nodded. He’d stood out on his Buffalo community team. Many guys had come to scout him, telling him he was destined for the NHL someday.

“You’re got great hands” Sharpy touched Patrick’s shoulder. “We haven’t seen hands like that for years.”

Patrick was about to respond but a voice from behind him said, “Sharpy, a word.”

Patrick turned around to see Johnny and Q walking towards them. It was Johnny who’d spoken.

Sharpy looked between Duncs and Seabs and then at Patrick.

“Well, I should be going. Nice meeting you.” Patrick said quickly and picked up his bag, walking through the doors. He felt Sharpy’s eyes on him as he walked away.

 

He slept restlessly that night. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw were Sharpy’s. Johnny taunted him in his dreams. He watched as Johnny crossed Patrick’s name off the team. Sharpy high fived Johnny and laughed when Patrick looked upset. He awoke, sweat pouring down his face.

 

He dragged his feet to the arena for tryouts the next day. Sharpy grinned at him from the sign in table and handed him a different jersey today.

“You’re in dressing room 3 today. With the seniors.”

Patrick’s eyes widened.

“Good luck, Kaner.”

 

He dropped his bag down at the far side of the room. Seabs was getting dressed along with Corey. They both smiled at him, each pulling on their black jerseys. Patrick’s matched theirs and suddenly he didn’t really feel like an outsider anymore. They shuffled out onto the ice. Sharpy was already there chatting with Duncs. He was standing quite close to him, leaning in further on every word and laughing. Patrick felt Seabs tense beside him. He slammed his stick hard on the ice and Sharpy jumped. He patted Duncs on the shoulder and then skated over to the guys coming on the ice. He tapped Patrick on the helmet a couple of times and called everyone over.

“Today’s try out is a scrimmage. We have quite a few positions already decided and so the purpose of today is to see how you function in a game and with teammates.  Good luck.”

Johnny was coaching the other team, Duncs running Patrick’s. He sent Patrick’s line on first. He was playing with a center man most of the guys called “Manchild.” ‘Steeger’ was on the left side. Some Swedish guy with a hard last name to spell was on the point along with Leddy. Corey was in net. Sharpy smiled quickly at Patrick before dropping the puck.

 

Patrick scored 4 goals on that line before Duncs sat him for a couple of shifts. It became obvious to him that his team had the best players on it. The way Duncs was running the lines made it obvious that they were trying to see who had the best chemistry. This assured Patrick he’d made the team.

 

As he handed his jersey over to Sharpy, their hands brushed.

“The roster will be up tomorrow.” Sharpy said, folding the jersey and setting it in the bin. “But I wouldn’t worry.” He winked.

 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine. You don’t want Patrick on the team.”   
> “I didn’t say that. I just said you’re favouring him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short. I wrote most of it in class today. Please leave feedback!

“You’re favouring him, Sharpy.”   
Sharpy was lying on Johnny’s bed, a beer in one hand and a pencil in the other.   
“You’re saying that you don’t want Kaner on the team.”   
“Great, you’ve already given him a nickname.” Johnny sipped his own beer.   
“Fine. You don’t want _Patrick_ on the team.”   
“I didn’t say that. I just said you’re favouring him.”   
“He’s new. He needs friends.” Sharpy protested, nailing the poster on Johnny’s wall with his flying pencil.   
“You’re a senior. It’s your last year here.”  
“So?”  
“So find some friends your own age.” Johnny pointed out.  
“What does that make you?”  
Johnny flipped him off and turned back to the list they were looking at.   
“He’s not that good.”   
“Actually he is, John.” Duncs spoke up from his place on the floor. He’d been silent and they’d completely forgotten he was there.   
“Anyone can skate and stickhandle.” Johnny defended.  
“You saw the tryouts. That is obviously not true.” Sharpy retorted, getting up to retrieve his pencil from behind Johnny’s tv.   
“I’m just saying-“  
“Johnny.” Duncs interrupted, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “Do you want to do well this year?”   
“Yes.”  
“Then take Patrick. He’s our best bet. You saw how he played out there.”   
“Duncs is right.” Sharpy agreed. “Put your personal feelings aside.”   
“You just think he’s cute.” Johnny argued, scowling at Patrick. “Put your personal feelings aside.”   
Sharpy glared at Johnny who matched his gaze.   
“One thing your attraction and Johnny’s disgust can’t change is that he scored 4 goals tonight.” Duncs reasoned.   
Sharpy looked satisfied and Johnny sighed before putting a check mark next to Patrick’s name.

Patrick had always known he was small, but standing here, in the hallways at Hull High School, he felt microscopic. It was a couple months into the school year already and everyone had already settled in. Patrick had his head buried in his map, trying to find his English classroom but it was so loud and people kept bumping into him.   
“Peekaboo.” A voice came from in front of him. He stopped suddenly and looked up.   
Sharpy was standing an inch away from him and it appeared to be him who’d said that.   
Patrick shot him a smile and then looked back at his map.   
“Where are you headed?” Sharpy asked, prying the map out of Patrick’s hand and putting an arm across Patrick’s shoulders.  
“Uh, English.” Patrick mumbled.   
“You have to be more specific than that, Kaner.”   
“Room 201.” Patrick specified, keeping his eyes on the floor.   
“I’d be happy to take you there.” Sharpy began to walk and Patrick was forced to walk too.   
“Have you checked out the roster yet?” Sharpy asked as they walked.  
“No. I didn’t have time.” Patrick sighed. He’d been super rushed this morning and nervous. He bit his lip.   
“Well you made the team.” Sharpy grinned and patted Patrick’s head lightly.   
Patrick’s eyes lit up. “Really?”  
“You sound surprised.”   
“I am.”  
“You’re good, Kaner. Really good.”   
Patrick thought about this for a moment.   
“Corey told me I’m the first freshman since Jonathan to make the team.”   
“It’s true.”  
Patrick’s smile couldn’t be erased for the rest of the day. Even when he was called on in English class to speak and he could barely get the words out.


	3. First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t go back out there.”   
> “I want to.”   
> “Don’t.” Sharpy looked to him earnestly. “C’mon Kaner, Patrick, just sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you thought.

Patrick’s first practice with the ‘Hawks went well. The seniors had started to pay him more respect, now that he’d made the team. Johnny was on the ice with them today. When Patrick got out of the dressing room, Sharpy was standing next to Johnny beside the benches. He was laughing at something Johnny had said. Patrick felt a sharp pang of jealousy and opened the gate, slamming it closed loudly. Sharpy looked up and smiled.   
“Kaner!” He called across the ice. Patrick skated over to him.   
Both Sharpy and Johnny were dressed in full gear. Sharpy’s jersey was snug over his equipment.   
“I don’t think you two have met.” Sharpy smiled, looking at Patrick and gesturing to Johnny.   
“Not personally.” Johnny muttered.   
Sharpy raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.   
“Nice to meet you too.” Patrick murmured.  
Coach Q called them in to begin practice.

Patrick generally stuck close to Sharpy, partially because he was Patrick’s only friend, and partially because Sharpy was just really hot. They partnered up for a passing drill and made light conversation while they passed.   
“How’ve your first days been?” Sharpy asked Patrick, bringing his stick back to cushion Patrick’s pass.   
“Great!” Patrick lied. He’d been doing poorly in English so far and history wasn’t going much better.   
Sharpy gave him a look, which clearly said ‘you’re an idiot trying to lie to me.’  
“It sucks.” Patrick breathed out the words.   
Sharpy sighed and passed the puck back to him. “Come out with me tonight for a bite to eat and we can talk more.”   
Patrick nodded. ‘Thanks.” He said quietly.

They did a quick, hard 3 on 3 scrimmage, full contact at Johnny’s suggestion. Johnny and Sharpy were put on a team together against Patrick. When Patrick’s line stepped onto the ice, they were defending. Sharpy started up the ice and sent a cross ice pass up to Johnny, who carried it in to the offensive zone. Patrick stepped up to defend against Johnny who got his arm up into Patrick’s chest and pushed him over, carrying the puck past him. He got to his feet quickly, chasing after Johnny who was now deep into the zone. Johnny sent a drop pass to Sharpy and Patrick just managed to get his stick in the way. Brandon, or Saader, as they’d been calling him lately, picked the puck up and started down towards Sharpy’s end. Patrick followed behind him, waiting for a pass. Johnny came up from behind him and gave him a low cross-check, knocking Patrick onto his chest.   
Coughing, Patrick got to his feet as fast as he could but it wasn’t fast enough. Sharpy flew past him, sprinting down the ice and fed Johnny a perfect pass in the slot. Patrick’s line couldn’t clear until they scored a goal, so Patrick hurried into the zone to collect the puck. On his way past Johnny, he barely avoided the stick that was positioned just to trip him. He scooped up the puck and wheeled around the net. He picked his head up and looked for an opening. Duncs slammed his stick on the ice and Patrick sent him a hard, tape-to-tape pass. They made their way down the ice, Patrick sticking to his wing. Duncs fed a pass to Saader in the crease and finally Patrick was able to get off the ice.

On his next shift, his line was paired against Johnny’s again. Johnny’d already planted a perfect hipcheck on Patrick, knocking him onto his butt, and once onto his side. He could feel the bruising beginning.   
Saader had a shot on Raanta that missed just wide. Patrick was the closest to the puck and he charged in to get it. He knew Johnny was watching him and that Sharpy was standing on the far boards, ready for a pass. Patrick was just about to turn the other way when he felt a stick across his back and suddenly the boards were flying up towards him. He hit his head on the way down but his helmet absorbed most of the blow. Johnny got the puck and fed it to Sharpy and Patrick was still trying to make sense of what was going on. He looked up and saw that Sharpy had indeed received the pass but he hadn’t done anything with it. He was standing still, eyes moving between Patrick, on his hands and knees beside the boards, and Johnny who was halfway up the ice.   
Sharpy skated over to Patrick who was pulling himself up using the boards. He put a hand on Patrick’s lower back, trying to steady him. Duncs came over too, lending a hand. Patrick felt sure that he would have made it to the bench on his own but with Sharpy and Duncs helping out, he made it there safely. Sharpy did not go back onto the ice, even though his team hadn’t scored yet. He sat down beside Patrick quietly and didn’t say a word.   
Patrick took off his own helmet and put his face in his hands. He felt weak but he also felt angry. He stood up, pulling his helmet back on but as he went to move he found he couldn’t get very far.   
Sharpy’s hand was clenched around Patrick’s jersey, holding him still.   
“Don’t go back out there.”   
“I want to.”   
“Don’t.” Sharpy looked to him earnestly. “C’mon Kaner, Patrick, just sit down.”   
Patrick sighed. “If I’m not going back out, I might as well leave.”   
Sharpy nodded and waved Q over. Patrick just wanted to go home and take a bath and go to sleep. Sharpy leaned in close and whispered. “Dinner’s off for tonight. Call me when you get home.”   
Patrick started to protest but Sharpy just looked at him and he sighed. At the next stoppage, he skated across the ice and out the door, fully aware of everyone’s eyes on him.

Patrick undressed as fast as he could so that he could be out of their before the team got off the ice. He suddenly realized that Sharpy hadn’t given him his number and so he had to wait. Johnny looked at him and mumbled something that sounded like, “Rookies,” rolled his eyes and walked away.

  
Patrick called Sharpy when he pulled into the driveway.   
“What’s your address?” Sharpy asked once he’d identified that it was Patrick on the phone.  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m coming over.” Sharpy announced.   
Patrick, feeling a little giddy, told him his address.   
When Sharpy knocked on the door, Patrick limped over to open it.   
“Hey” Patrick said.   
Sharpy nodded and pushed past Patrick, scanning the living room. Patrick noticed that he had a bag filled with something.   
“Room?”  
Patrick didn’t know what to make of this but he led Sharpy up the stairs towards his room. Sharpy pointed to the bed and said, “Sit.”  
Patrick sat.  
“Shirt off.”   
Patrick took his shirt off, blushing and Sharpy came to sit beside him on the bed.   
“How’s your head?”   
“Fine.” Patrick mumbled, looking down and purposely not meeting Sharpy’s gaze.   
“Uh-huh.” Sharpy rolled his eyes and pulled an ice pack out of his bag. “Nice bruises you have there. “   
Patrick looked at his side. He’d been avoiding checking what had developed from Johnny’s checks. Blue and Purple bruises bloomed along his ribs and down towards his hips. Sharpy put a bit of pressure on Patrick’s shoulder, easing him so he was lying down. He placed two ice packs along Patrick’s side. Patrick yawned and put his head on his pillow. Sharpy grabbed another pillow off the end of his bed, easing it under Patrick’s hips. He took a look at Patrick’s chest to see if there was any bruising there. There was a light colored one on his left pec but it didn’t look too bad so Sharpy left it alone.   
Sharpy eased himself down in front of Patrick so he could see his face.   
“Does it hurt when you look at the light?”   
Patrick shook his head.   
“I’m being serious Patrick, it’s important.”  
“So am I.”   
Patrick wasn’t lying. His head was sore but he was sure he didn’t have a concussion.   
“Ok, ok.” Sharpy smiled. “I don’t know what happened with Johnny today. He isn’t normally like that.”   
“I know what happened.” Patrick mumbled. “He hates me.”   
Sharpy looked away.   
“Thanks for…this.” Patrick gestured with one arm to the ice packs.   
Sharpy just smiled and stood up.   
“Can you stay?” Patrick asked, putting his arm on Sharpy’s shoulder. “So that I don’t roll over onto my side…” He trailed off.   
“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Sharpy smiled and touched Patrick’s hair gently before heading out of the room.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got beat up pretty bad yesterday eh, Kaner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys.   
> Please leave feedback.

When Patrick awoke the next morning, there were lots and lots of pillows around him but no Patrick Sharp. A note, written on his white board told him that Sharpy had an early class he couldn’t miss but he would see him at school. Patrick smiled. He heaved himself out of bed, momentarily forgetting about his bruised side and walked towards the kitchen. He could still feel Sharpy’s arms around him and all he wanted to do was go back to bed.

 

When he’d finally dragged himself to school, chugging a water bottle on his way out the door and shoving a power bar into his bag for later, his side felt like it was burning. When he opened the door to the school, he noticed Johnny standing near by taping his hockey stick. Patrick didn’t say anything to Johnny as he walked by and Johnny made no move to acknowledge him. When he reached the dressing room, he sat down with a huff and dropped his bag next to him. He changed quickly, hoping that no one would walk in and notice the bruising. Duncs and Seabs walked in a few seconds after he’d pulled his Underarmer shirt over his head. He gave them a small smile, which they each returned and sat down next to him.

 

“Got beat up pretty bad yesterday eh, Kaner?” Duncs mentioned as he bent over to find his skates.

Patrick chuckled quietly but didn’t say anything. Johnny was their captain and evidently a close friend of theirs.

“Johnny doesn’t deal with emotions well.” Seabs added.

“He wasn’t named Captain Serious for nothing.” Duncs pulled on his skates.

Patrick was about to reply when the dressing room door opened and Sharpy walked in. He scanned the dressingroom and smiled when his eyes found Pat’s.

“Hey Peekaboo.” He said to Patrick, grinning.

“Peekaboo?” Duncs asked, looking at Sharpy.

“Like the game?” Seabs added.

“When I first met Kaner, he had his face buried in a map.” Sharpy explained, rubbing Patrick’s hair fondly.

Patrick blushed. “Hi.”

Sharpy smiled his reply and sat down beside Seabs.

 

Patrick pushed himself extra hard at practice. Every time Johnny was paired to go against Kaner in a drill, Sharpy would step up instead. He managed to stay on his feet for most of the practice. The one time he did fall over, simply catching an edge along the boards, Sharpy was at his side in moments.

“I’m ok.” Kaner mumbled, pushing himself up. He’d landed on his bruised side but the humiliation hurt more than the actual contact with the ice.

Johnny skated by him on the way off the ice and said, “If you want to stay on this team, you better stay on your feet.” 


	5. The Lunch Date (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I have to say it again?” Patrick huffed.   
> “No, I heard you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't realize how shitty of a person I was for not updating this fic... um ever. I'm really sorry and I just haven't been writing as much as usual. but there will be more. So @ all of you who are sticking this fic out.. thanks.   
> \--

“I’m failing English.” Patrick blurted, sliding into the rugged red booth across from Sharpy.

“Hmm?” Sharpy asked, looking up from his menu.

“I’m failing English.” Patrick repeated, shrugging off his jacket.

“Really?”

“Do I have to say it again?” Patrick huffed.

“No, I heard you.”

Patrick waited for some kind of response from Sharpy but all he got was Sharpy staring at him.

“What? It’s not like no one’s failed English before.” Patrick tried to play if off.

“No.” Sharpy clarified. “I just didn’t think you…” He bit his lip. “I can tutor you.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Sure.” Sharpy smiled at him.

Relieved, Patrick skimmed his menu, ordering a chocolate milkshake.

Sharpy gave him a questioning gaze.

“Who goes to a diner and doesn’t have a milkshake?” Patrick asked him, hiding his face behind his menu.

Sharpy just shook his head smiling.

 

“So are you having fun here?” Sharpy slid Patrick’s milkshake towards himself, smirking. Patrick put up a brief fight before giving in and letting Sharpy take sip.

“Well, hockey is great.”

“And the school? The area?”

“I love Chicago.” Patrick replied, making it painfully obvious he had no interest in talking about school.

Sharpy pushed the milkshake back across the table and looked Patrick fiercely in the eyes.

“Is English the only thing you’re having trouble with?”

Patrick looked away, forcing his eyes to stare out the foggy window of the diner.

“Pat, this is important.”

“Fine. Social Studies too but whatever”

Sharpy sighed a little to himself. “I don’t mean to lecture-“

“I get it okay? If my grades drop too much, I can’t play for the team.” Patrick was almost in tears.

“Hey,” Sharpy spoke softly, reaching his hand across the table to grasp Patrick’s, “I’m going to help you with whatever you need, and you’ll be okay.”

Patrick turned his eyes to meet Sharpy, who was wearing a reassuring smile. He nodded slowly, acknowledging the help and mumbled a quick thank you to his friend. He absolutely ignored the sparks forming in his body, starting by where their hands were connected.

 

Sharpy paid for lunch, something that Patrick was pretty grateful for. He did not ask Sharpy if this was a date, because Patrick had finally made a friend and he wasn’t going to do anything to ruin this. The drive home in Sharpy’s red Mercedes was quiet and Patrick just listened to the rain hitting the windshield. Sharpy drove with his hand dangerously close to Kaner’s knee. He walked Kaner up to the door like a gentleman, and gave him a tight hug, before heading back down the rain soaked pavement to his car. Kaner sat down at his computer to start his English paper dizzyingly happy.

 

Two hours into his essay, Kaner had written two sentences, one of them being ‘fuck this fucking essay’. He sighed and stood up angrily. He grabbed the book he was writing about off the top of his bookshelf where he’d thrown it angrily after school the day before. The fact that he had to stand on his tip toes to reach it made him even angrier. He flipped to the page stashed in the back of his book, his essay planning. Patrick took a quick scan of the thesis he’d scribbled down during the lesson the previous day and picked up his phone to text Sharpy.

_Have u read To Kill a Mockingbird?_

**I graduated Grade 10 Kaner**

_Skype?_

They exchanged users and Kaner logged on quickly.

“Sup, Peeksy? You look flustered.”

“I’ve got a thesis and shit, can you just let me bounce ideas off of you?”

Sharpy nodded on the screen, movement a little blurred because of Kaner’s shitty connection.

 

They talked for nearly an hour about Kaner’s thesis, with him occasionally jotting down points to add while mostly just staring at Sharpy’s perfect face. He kept telling himself how stupid this crush was. Sharpy was a senior and he had better things, and people, to occupy his time than Kaner.

They got sidetracked talking about hockey and their team. Kaner could tell that Sharpy was skirting the topic of Jonathan Toews, and Patrick was happy to pretend he hadn’t noticed. Kaner hadn’t noticed he was dozing off until Sharpy was calling his name.

“Wha- what time is it?” Kaner asked, rubbing his eyes.

“About 11,” Sharpy yawned, “We’ve got early practice tomorrow.”

“Shit I have to get this done.”

“I’ll leave you to that. Night Kaner,” Sharpy grinned at hit the end call button.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by hemingwayapp.com  
> Please let me know what you think   
> I should post again soon.


End file.
